


|| Ain't No Rest ||

by burntspinach (deliciouslycrzy)



Category: Outcast (Comics), Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, hot and sweaty blasphemy, the Devil is known as the great seducer, this is probably blasphemy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouslycrzy/pseuds/burntspinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day in the church was not the first time Anderson had seen the man in black. In fact, he'd done much more than just simply meet him, just a few weeks prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	|| Ain't No Rest ||

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an 'hah what if this happened' and now its a 10 page monstrosity. As these things tend to be. Special shoutout to lilstinky, castielsboy and soong-type-princess over on tumblr, all of whom helped cheer me on and give me ideas for this terrible terrible thing and they will probably burn with me. ^_^ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anderson was a religious man, true. He wouldn’t have been able to stand up every Sunday and preach as he was known for if he hadn’t believed in his faith fullheartedly, and he took pride in that, and wouldn’t let anyone try and tell him otherwise. 

But Anderson was also a man who believed that some things were more important than others in the eyes of the Lord, and that when Judgement Day came, and he felt that as long as you were faithful, moral and put your ass in a church on Sunday, God wouldn’t give a damn whether you gambled or drank. 

Or if one of his preachers spent the long hours of Saturday evening tucked into a booth in a seedy dive bar, far from the curious eyes and wagging tongues of any of his congregants. Rome was his home, and its occupants were his family, which was the exact reason that he usually chose to leave the town when he needed a cold drink and some company that weren’t members of his flock. 

Idly he flicked through the pages of his bible, thumb sliding over the well-read pages as he searched for a relevant passage. His other hand brought his glass to his lips, and he drained it, the warmth of the whiskey settling like a stone in his stomach. Anderson let the glass hit the sturdy tabletop.

“ Strange place to be reading a bible.” A warm voice commented, and if the reverend had still been a young man, his cheeks would have flushed from the mere tone of the observer, the subtle sensuality that oozed from otherwise innocuous words.  As it was, he looked up, eyes settling on the man who had spoken. His heart didn’t skip a beat, but a crooked smile pulled at his mouth and he set his pen down atop his pad of paper.

“ Just trying to get my notes together.” He murmured, taking a not so subtle once-over of the man; gray slacks, a matching waistcoat and a slim blue tie that was knotted professionally at his collar. “ I find that it’s easier to concentrate almost anywhere besides my office.” 

He looked just as out of place in this dim, gritty place as Anderson himself did, if not more. Everyone else in the bar was young, students from the nearby college or townies. The man in front of him, however, didn’t appear to feel out of place. He stood comfortably, his shoulders self-assured and his chin held aloft, eyes bright with intelligent curiosity. 

“ Are you a teacher?”    
  
“ Of a sort.” Anderson stood and extended his hand easily.” The name’s Anderson.”    
  
“ Sidney.” Sidney grasped his hand firmly; his palm was warm, and Anderson was sure that it was merely an accident when two of his fingers brushed over the inside of his wrist, sending a pleasant spark up his spine. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anderson. Could I buy you a drink?” Sidney’s eyes met his, bright and dark all at the same time. The handshake lingers. 

Or maybe not. 

Anderson’s smile returned, and he nodded before letting his hand drop and reclaiming his seat.“ Whiskey, on the rocks.” He supplied. Sidney gave him a gracious nod in return before walking over to the bar to flag down the bartender. Anderson’s gaze lingered appreciatively at Sidney’s retreating form, at how the fabric of his slacks clung to his thighs, the broadness of his shoulders- Anderson swallowed, and then busied himself with closing up his notes and shoving them and his bible into his satchel-

Some small piece of himself considered excusing himself now, because he had a sermon in the morning and the drive back to Rome would be at least an hour, and it was already close to midnight. He had all sorts of excuses ready, but they were all blown away when he looked up and watched as Sidney sauntered towards him, two drinks in his hands and a rather pleased expression on his face. 

_ Let yourself have a little fun.  _ Something in him whispered, and Anderson listened. 

“ Thank you.” He heard himself say as he took the cold glass from Sidney’s hand, and the man slid into the booth across from him. Their knees brushed and their eyes locked for one long moment.

“ So, are you from around here? I’ve never seen you in here before.”   
“ Oh, just passing through. I’m in town on business.”    
“ What sort of business?” 

Sidney raised a hand to the knot of his tie and loosened it; Anderson watched as he pulled it off and set it on the table, and then unbuttoned his collar, just enough to expose the dip beneath his collarbone. “ Acquisitions. What do you teach?” 

The reverend took a sip of his whiskey to mask the fact that he had been staring before he spoke. “ Uh- theology. At the college.” It was a small lie, and not one that he would have usually jumped on so easily; he’d had trouble before with potential partners spooking the moment that he mentioned that he was a man of god. It wasn’t something that he would usually worry himself with, but- he liked Sidney, and he liked where this was going. A little white lie wouldn’t get him into any trouble. “ My class will be having a debate on Monday about the potential for flexibility in the Lord’s teachings.” He continued, with a flourish of his hand. 

“ I didn’t think there was any flexibility in the bible.” Sidney’s mouth was turned upward in amusement

“ I think at the end of the day, God doesn’t care about the little things.” 

“ Like drinking?” 

Anderson nodded, and took a swig of his drink. " Exactly."   
  
“ What about enjoying the company of a handsome stranger?” Sidney asked, a slight rasp to his voice and his eyes dark. Anderson didn’t even bother hiding the blush to his cheeks this time, or the smile that cracked his face. He leaned forward to set his glass down, and his knuckles brushed Sidney’s. 

“ I think he could look the other way.” 

-/-

Two more glasses of whiskey and a few questionable conversation topics later, Anderson found himself being drawn out of the booth by Sidney’s hand on his wrist. The fingers brushing over his pulse were not a mistake this time and Anderson, spurred on by a mix of the alcohol and the fact that it had been months since anything nearly as erotic had been about to happen to him, was impatient to get on with it.

Anderson jerked a hand towards the rear of the bar, pointing out a dark alcove that led to the bathroom. “ The bathroom here locks.” Sidney’s eyes flashed, and Anderson could see that he was tempted. A moment passed, their silence swallowed up by the low rumble of the bar’s other patrons. The reverend hoped he hadn’t just ruined the moment. 

“If all you’re looking for is a quickie, that’s fine with me. But I-” Sidney’s tone was breathy and low, and Anderson shivered when the man stepped forward, pressing him back until the edge of the table pressed against the back of his thighs. He swallowed when felt the ghost of breath against his  cheek and the lightest of fingers brushing against his belt, and Sidney’s eyes on him, dark and lustful and promising. “ I would very much like to take my time.” 

“ I’m at a hotel down the street.” And then he was gone, walking towards the exit casually as if Anderson hadn’t just felt the press of his erection against his thigh. 

Anderson let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been hold and then snatched up his satchel, quickly shoving everything that wasn’t bar property into it, including Sidney’s discarded tie. He then rushed to catch up with Sidney, reaching him just as he got to the door. The other man gave him an enigmatic smile, and then opened the door. 

“After you.” 

-/-

Small talk carried them down the dimly lit block, and the chill of the night air did little to dispel the quiet fire burning under Anderson’s skin. He wondered if Sidney was doing it on purpose, the brief brush of their knuckls as they walked side to side, the way he seemed to subconciouly lick his lips as he talked (something about his business, and intentions to visit a friend in a nearby town). The businessman was driving the preacher to distraction.

And Anderson didn’t mind at all.

Finally they arrived outside the small motel, it’s marquee sign empty and the vacancy light flickering haphazardly. There were few cars in the lot, and the manager’s office looked abandoned. An old black Cadillac sat in front of one of the units, and Sidney led them in that direction.

“ It’s quieter than the bigger hotels in town.” Sidney explained, obviously seeing Anderson’s expression. He wasn’t attempting to backpedal- his tone suggested it was simply fact.  He pulled out a key, a real key and not a card, and began fiddling with the lock. “And much nicer than it looks, though the lock does stick a bit.”  He opened the door and beckoned Anderson in.

The door swung shut behind them both.

“ Do you come to the city a lot?” Anderson asked as he removed his coat and draped it over the singular chair that sat next to the window. Sidney looked up, midway through unbuttoning his waistcoat, and then shook his head with a rueful smile and continued what he was doing.

“ Too often, unfortunately. But we didn’t come here to discuss my business travels.” He replied simply, as he tossed his folded waistcoat on top of the small dresser and turned towards the bed, to begin unbuttoning his cuffs.    


“ I thought you wanted to take your time?” Anderson set his satchel on top of his coat and then slowly approached the other man, trying to hide the smile that threatened to crack his lips. So Sidney wasn’t a man of infinite patience, after all. Good to know. 

“ I believe that there is a difference between taking your time and  _ wasting  _ it, Anderson.” Sidney’s eyes were sharp as they scanned him up and down, but his voice was soft and silky and it drew him in, let him close the gap between them.

Sidney’s mouth was warm and wet, and Anderson let his eyes slide shut as they moved together, as strong fingers gripped the back of his neck and held him firmly in place, as his hands settled on Sidney’s waist, thumbs resting on his belt. They remained like this for a time, until Anderson had to pull back to catch his breath. The other man’s mouth quirked, as if amused, and he licked his lips as he pulled away and sank down onto the edge of the bed. 

  
“ On your knees.” Sidney breathed out, and Anderson felt his breath catch in his throat. Something they had discussed over the third glass of whiskey tickled at the back of his mind, and he wondered what other secrets he had accidentally spilled. 

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Sidney untuck his shirt and begin to undo his belt. He was slow, methodical, as if he knew exactly how to make a simple thing like getting undressed mesmerizing. Once he had finished, he gripped his pants and slid them down in a quick motion, and then leaned back on his hands, an expectant look on his face.

Anderson didn’t know what surprised him more, how turned on that had made him or the fact that Sidney wasn’t wearing anything under his slacks.

“ I’m a little out of practice,” Anderson warned as he sank to his knees; he ignored the creaking in his joints that he was sure he would regret in the morning. He unbuttoned his cuffs and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows before settling his hands on the other man’s thighs and lightly pressing them apart so he could situate himself between his legs.

“ That’s fine. Take your time.” Sidney’s voice was light, almost casual, as if he wasn’t sitting on the edge of a motel bed with his pants around his ankles and a reverend between his legs. He paused for a moment, and then reached over to where he had tossed his wallet and fished out a small foil packet. He leaned forward, long enough to place a lingering kiss to Anderson’s lips and to press the small packet into his hands. “You’ll want this.” He murmured huskily, and then moved to pull back.

Anderson stopped him, with a slight smile and a hand on his rumpled collar. “ Thanks.” He replied and then kissed him. His free hand moved up to brush his palm not so delicately against Sidney’s cock. His fingers curled around the warm length and began to stroke loosely, even as he deepened the kiss. Sidney responded with vigor, returning the kiss with a pleased groan.

He let his hand drop from the man’s collar, and got to work onehandedly rolling on the condom, which took a try or three. 

Anderson hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he was out of practice. God, the last time he’d done one of these, he’d been fresh out of college and still living in a one room apartment with his college roommate. But he hadn’t ridden a bike in decades, either, and he was pretty sure he’d be able to do that just as easily, too. 

He kept up the slow rhythm of his hand as the minutes passed, until he felt the other man’s length heavy and tremoring in his grip. Anderson broke the kiss; Sidney’s features were calm, the only indication that he was affected at all my his ministrations were his eyes, heavily-lidded and pupils dilated. After a moment, he seemed to notice that Anderson had pulled back, and his eyes turned to him, sharp and lustful.

“ Don’t be gentle, now.” He drawled, and Anderson dropped to his knees.

The taste of latex was foul, but Anderson pushed past it. One hand on Sidney’s thigh holding himself steady, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, he laid a few licks against his tip, before drawing it slowly between his lips. He made a few shallow bobs before setting to work, slowly moving up and over, stopping every once in a while to

Sidney was responsive, but not as much as Anderson had been expecting; the last time he’d done one of these, they’d both been barely older than kids, and everything had been close to the surface.  _ Take your time, indeed.  _

He dug his nails into his skin experimentally, and was rewarded with a hiss drawn between clenched teeth and Sidney’s hand coming up to rest on the top of his head. So he hadn’t said it for show, then. Changing his plan of action, the preacher readjusted, letting both of his hands moving up to the other man’s hips to hold him firmly. Fingers dug in deep enough that there were would be bruises in the morning, but he had a feeling Sidney wouldn’t mind.    
  
He pulled off, long enough to nip at the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. A ragged gasp, and Anderson grinned.

The first time Sidney’s hips bucked, Anderson wasn’t sure the man had noticed and so he kept on going, replacing his mouth with his hand just in case. The second time, he  _ did  _ notice, leaned forward with a grunt  and the hand on Anderson’s head twisted and shifted so that he could grip his collar. 

“ Stop.” He murmured roughly,  “Get your ass up here.” 

“ You sure are commanding for a fella about ready to pop.” 

If he had been looking, he would have seen the man’s eyes flash, would have seen the feral snarl curling his lips. 

But as it was, he instead turned back just in time to see Sidney straightening his shirt collar as he shifted to the side of the bed. Anderson’s brow knitted and he stepped forward, ready to apologize if he had said something wrong, but then Sidney was looking back at him with the sly smile that had drawn him into this to begin with. He had a bottle of lube in one hand, and gestured towards the bed with the other. His cheeks were flushed and his erection hung heavy and eager beneath the tails of his rumpled white shirt, but he still looked as composed as he had in the bar. 

Anderson felt underdressed, and he was the one who still had his pants on.

“ Are you ready?” Sidney asked, head cocked slightly to the side and mouth in a wide enough smile to flash some teeth. 

And there went Anderson’s pants, crumpling to the floor along with his belt. 

There wasn’t much preamble at this point. Anderson on his knees on the mattress, Sidney pressed up behind him, just enough space between them so that he could press a lubed finger inside. And then two, with little gentleness in the strokes and none of the patience that Anderson had been testing all night. He let out a strangled little breath when he felt those same fingers leave him empty, and slip around his hip to grip his length. 

“ Do you enjoy this?” Whispered harshly against the nape of his neck, he felt nails scrape over his shoulder blades as the strokes sped up, Sidney’s fingertips brushing along the sensitive veins delicately even as he pumped his palm roughly. Anderson felt his breath speed up, and he was gasping. 

“ Being on your knees for me?” 

“ _ Lord,  _ yes.” He groaned out, and Sidney’s hand slowed. 

He let out an odd little chuckle against the nape of Anderson’s neck, his breath hot, and then pulled away. Anderson heard what sounded like hands clapping together, and then one settled on his hip, long fingers pressed deep into his flesh “ Good.”

Anderson grunted in surprise when, without warning, Sidney pressed into him until their hips were flush. He wasn’t particularly large, but he commanded it well, and Anderson felt every inch as he sank inside. He breathed in through his nose and pressed his face into his forearm to muffle another groan. His glasses dug into the bridge of his nose, reminding him that he had forgotten to take them off. 

Sidney held them in place for a moment; Anderson could heard him breathing and felt the fingers that had been clutching his hip remove themselves, and ghost over his back, dipping along the shallow curve of his spine. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes.

For a brief moment, it was almost intimate.

And then it was over. Sidney’s thrusts were brutal and precise, and the headboard shook with each movement. His hand replaced itself where it had been, well-kept nails digging halfmoon circles into the reverend’s trembling thigh, holding him in place even as his knees wobbled and threatened to give out.   

With a gasp, Anderson slipped a hand beneath his belly and began to stroke himself, timing his movements with Sidney’s thrusts. His palm was slick with sweat, and soon the room was filled with the quiet sounds of skin slapping against skin, as well as Sidney’s muffled little grunts and Anderson’s more unrestrained groans.

He didn’t last very long. 

With a quiet grunt, he came, white blasting his vision and heat splattering against his stomach and hand. He panted and gasped, eyelids squeezing shut in pain, Sidney’s girth and presence suddenly too much.  But Sidney held him up, his grip tightening almost admonishingly, and he continued to move, rocking in and out and making Anderson tremble from over-stimulation. And though it hurt- in his haze, he actually found himself enjoying it. 

Eventually he felt Sidney stiffen, his hand on his hip gripping so hard that he swore it would draw blood. The man let out a strangled gasp and when he spoke, in a silky harsh breath, his words were thick, “Very good, reverend.” 

He pulled out and Anderson slumped onto his stomach, breathing hard and trying to regain his senses.  _ Something  _ niggled at the back of his mind, but clouded as he was with pleasure and exhaustion, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.     


He felt something hot and wet drip onto his back and he flipped over lazily, only to find the other man clutching his hand to his mouth and nose, and the unmistakable red of blood creeping through his clenched fingers. Any questions that he might have had flew out of the forefront of his mind, replaced by concern. 

“ Are you alright?”    
  
“ Ah- yes. I’m fine. Just got a little bit too enthusiastic, is all.” Not removing his hand from his mouth, he reached out with his other and clapped Anderson on the shoulder. “Get some sleep- you can go home in the morning.” Sidney added, and then stood, making his way to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

As Anderson drifted off to sleep, the thought that he had never actaully told Sidney that he was a reverend passed through the forefront of his mind, but as quickly as it had come it was whisked away and forgotten. Anderson drifted off into a deep sleep, and the only dream he had was of a pair of eyes staring at him through the darkness. 

-/- 

Anderson woke in the dark, alone.

He rolled over in the bed, only slightly disappointed to find that he was by himself. It would make it easier to leave without any awkward questions, and be back on the road in time to get a quick shower in before his sermon.  

As he stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed his notebook spread out on the table by the window. He frowned and walked over to the table, laying his palm flat on the table as he read the unfamiliar scrawl on the page. 

‘ _ Feel free to stay and use the shower and order some breakfast. I had some business to attend to out of town. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.  _

_ -S _

Underneath the note, a number was neatly scrawled, and Anderson picked up the pad of paper, a tired smile tugging at his lips. “Huh.” Was all he said, before closing the notebook back up and placing it in his satchel. He rubbed his chest absently as he turned back around, and then headed towards the bathroom, intent on making good use of the shower before he drove back to Rome.

Outside the window, hidden in the shadows of the early morning, someone smiled toothily, before a bandaged hand  replaced his black hat atop his head and disappeared into the dawn.


End file.
